


The Inquisitor and The Champion

by ViralMusician



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi, Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViralMusician/pseuds/ViralMusician
Summary: When the Warrior of Light wakes up after being summoned from his fight with Elidibus by the stranger he is not in any place familiar to him. The hyur are called humans and magic is not something that is freely practiced. Ion Za'axiv has no idea of where he is. But there are two things he do know. The first he is not on Hydaelyn anymore and the second, he has to get back.At the same time Nenna Lavellan is struggling with keeping together an newly born Inquisition after the attack on Haven and with no proper healer to tend to the wounded it's hard to recover. But she is determined to stop Corypheus and save the whole of Thedas.When Hydaelyn's champion and a dalish Inquisitor meet the known world is forever changed.





	The Inquisitor and The Champion

”Inquisitor.” Nenna Lavellan turned around when she heard Leliana’s voice. Nenna still had a hard time believing that she was the leader of the inquisition. It’s only been about a week since they arrived at Skyhold and she had been named Inquisitor. Even if in hindsight she should have seen it coming since she had basically been leading the inquisition since she got the mark.Now it just was official.  
“What can I help you with Leliana?” The spy master inclined her head to Cassandra that stood beside the Dalish hunter before she turned fully to the Inquisitor.  
“You know that we have been lacking a proper head healer for a while.” Nenna nodded. She knew that they didn’t have any mage that specialized in the healing arts or even one without magic. They had to do with what little they knew and try to transport the ones that were too wounded for them to patch up. She as a hunter from clan Lavellan knew a little but it wasn’t enough they needed a proper healer.. Many soldiers hadn’t survived the fall of Haven, not directly because of the Demons or Corypheus but because they couldn’t get the help they needed from the wounds sustained. She had heard Varric lament that, Blondie wasn’t there to heal them.  
“Yes, the army has taken a great deal more casualties than it would have if we had one.” Leliana looked grim for a second and nodded.  
“Yes, exactly and that’s why I want you to travel to Lothering. There are rumors of a skilled healer living there at the moment. If we could get them to join the Inquisition it would solve a lot of our problems.” Nenna was not surprised that Leliana had managed to find a possible healer for the inquisition even with them being as busy as they were with just managing the people they already got.  
“Of course, a proper healer is really a priority.”  
“Why send the Inquisitor to recruit this healer?” Cassandra that had so far been silent seemed puzzled. Which if Lavellan thought about it was a valid question. The recruitment was usually handled by others in the inquisition. The only people she had recruited was people she had just happened to run into while doing her job.  
“Because others that had tried to recruit them have failed. They have refused to leave the village and you Inquisitor seems to have a knack for recruiting unusual cases.”  
“Fair enough.” Said Nenna and so was it decided that the Inquisitor was going recruit a healer.

\---

The glow tapered off leaving behind no trace from the wound.  
“Thank you Healer for helping my son.” The healer shook his head with a smile.  
“It was nothing madam. I’m happy to help.”  
“Is there anything I can do to repay you?”  
“There is no need. You are letting me stay in this village with free food and room. That is enough.” The mother smiled at the healer before she lifted up her son in her arms.  
“Say thank you to Healer Chris.” The six year old smiled a toothy smile at the man.  
“Thank you Healer for making it stop hurting.”  
“You are very welcome Chris. Now be more careful to not worry your mother.”  
The mother and child left the small hut that was at the edge of the newly built village of Lothering. The man that they called Healer was covered in a grey cloak that covered his ears and hair.  
Healer sighed as stood up and went to his bench where he had his ingredients to make potions. The bench was a mess from his latest batch. Healer was just about to clean everything up when a knock was heard on his door. It was just in time for Flynn Mason to come to get his wife next batch of medicine. Healer picked up the newly made potions and went to the door. But when he opened it he was surprised not only see Mason but also a grim faced mayor.  
“What’s wrong?” Healer furrowed his brow in worry.  
“We got people from the Inquisition here looking for you Healer.” The Mayor’s voice was a low rumble.  
“And not only the inquisition but the Inquisitor herself.” Added Mr. Mason. Healer furrowed his brow. The inquisition had been really insistent in having him come and work for them. He had refused since he was more needed in Lothering a place where there was no healer of any kind be they magical or not except for himself. The inquisition had possibilities of finding another healer. They would be better off spending their resources in trying to find someone else then to try to repeatable recruit him.  
Healer sighed.  
“Well I best come and meet our esteemed guest then.” He smiled at the two men at his door. “Ah before I forget. Here is the next batch of medicine Mr. Mason.”  
“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Flynn. If it wasn’t for you Annabelle wouldn’t have survived the winter.”  
“I’m just glad to help Mr. Mason.” The man only shook his head in exasperation at the healers insistence on being formal. “Where is the inquisitor Mayor?”  
“She is waiting at the inn Healer.”  
“Thank you. I’m sorry for the disturbance I have brought to your village yet again.”  
“Don’t think about. We are happy to have you here and if anyone should be sorry it is the inquisition that clearly doesn’t know what no means” Healer gave a rueful smile at the Mayor’s gruff answer.

\---

“Are you sure we will be able to find a adequate healer at this…. place?” Nenna rolled her eyes at Dorian’s words.  
“Lothering is newly rebuilt and it isn’t even standing at the same location as it used to. The land where Lothering used to stand is still too blighted for anyone to build anything on.”  
“Well that doesn’t change that this place is shabby my dear.”  
“This is a farmers village Dorian not the capital.”  
Varric chuckled at them.  
“You know Sparkler, Blondie used to live in Kirkwall's sewers and he was a brilliant healer.”  
“Before he went and blew up the chantry you mean.” Returned Dorian. Varric's smiled dimmed a little.  
“Yeah...” Cassandra just looked at the trio in exasperation from where she was leaning against the nearest wall.  
“Really Dorian? Was that really necess” Before Lavellan could finish her question the door to the inn opened and two men stepped through. The group recognized two of them as the men they met earlier when they asked after the healer. One being the town's mayor while the other was a man in his late 30th. The third they couldn’t recognize or even make out how they looked apart from being tall. The figure wore a grey cloak that covered them from view.  
“Inquisitor may I present to you Healer.” Said the Mayor and gestured to the unknown figure.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you Inquisitor.” Said a decidedly male voice before the healer made an elegant bow more at home in court then in the inn they found themselves inside.  
The Inquisitor felt out of place suddenly. It felt like she was meeting an orlesian noble rather than a healer in a small tavern located in a farmers village.  
“It’s nice meeting you…” Nenna trailed of in hopes of getting a name.  
“You can call me Healer Inquisitor. It is what everyone around here calls me.” The cowl was hiding the mans face but Nenna could make out a smile on his lips.  
“Healer then. I was hoping to be able to”  
“Yes, yes you want him to come and work for you in the inquisition.” There was one of the patrons at the inn that interrupted her.  
“Show some respect! She is the Inquisitor!” Cassandra’s barking at the man was met with a sneer but the man didn’t say anything more.  
Nenna who was still unsure and uncomfortable in her role as Inquisitor stopped nervously at the interruption. Varric took over seamlessly to stop a uncomfortable silence from descending on the room.  
“We were hoping you would come work for the inquisition as our healer. We are sorely missing one you see.”  
“Why asking me? I have already given your agents my answer before. I can not be the only possible candidate for the job. Master…” Healer trailed of patiently waiting for the dwarf to introduce himself.  
“Varric Tethras at your humble service.” Answered the dwarf.  
“Master Tethras what makes you think my answer is gonna be different this time?”  
Nenna that had gotten her wits back, straightened her back and looked at Healer with an earnest expression.  
“We need you. The Inquisition needs to stop the demons and we need a good healer. You would help us protect the whole of Thedas. We can’t do our job without a healer.” Nenna's words earnest as they where didn’t seem to reach the establishments patrons. Dorian the only one of the inquisitor’s group that seemed to read the taverns atmosphere glance nervously around. The Inquisitors words was angering the people around them rather then make them sympathetic to their cause. The healer he couldn’t read because of that damnable hood and his body language gave nothing away.  
“You are pursuing a just cause my lady but what about the common folk? The people of Lothering has more need of me that the Inquisition do. Your organisation can find another healer. These people” - Healer gestured to the village around them - “they have nobody else but me.”  
“If the inquisition fails there won’t make a difference if you are here or not. They will die anyway.”  
“The inquisition may be saving the world but without the people what world are you defending? Concentrating on the bigger picture might be what the inquisition have to do but I will not abandon common man to die while I help the inquisition defend a world they will not live to see.” The Inquisitor’s group except for Dorian jumped in surprise when the patrons shouted in agreement.  
“If you excuse me I have work to do. I hope you find success in your endeavors henceforth. My Ladies, gentlemen goodbye.” With the same elegant bow he greeted them with he bade his farewell before he swept from the tavern. Nenna locked after the man with a stricken expression. Feeling like she had failed in more than just recruiting a single healer for their cause.  
“You have your answer Inquisitor. You can stay here at the tavern for as long as you need but don’t bother Healer anymore.”  
“Of course Mayor we wouldn’t dream of it.” Said Varric before he sent Cassandra a meaningful look. “I’m gonna acquire us a room.” and then Varric left to do just that.

Not long afterwards had the Inquisitors group gathered in one of the inn rooms mood somewhat dampened.  
“Well that didn’t go as expected. On the other hand no ones dead and no demons. That’s an improvement for us. ” Dorian tried to get the mood up to lighten up a bit.  
“I don’t understand why someone wouldn’t want to work for the Inquisition. It’s an honorable job.” Nenna wasn’t surprised by Cassandra’s bewilderment. Neither was she that Varric understood.  
“I thought he explained very clearly. I can also understand his point and got me to question this. Why is Leliana so adamant about us recruiting just this healer?” Cassandra didn’t say anything at first.  
“Leliana is suspicious of this healer. Barely anyone has seen how he really looks as far as she is aware and she can’t figure out where he came from. Apparently a family in the village found him unconscious in a nearby forest. We don’t know exactly how he heals or his name. Leliana is almost sure he is a mage and pair that we the manner of a highborn...”  
“He might be from Tevinter.” Finished Dorian for her. Cassandra nodded.  
“Why wasn’t I told of this?” Nenna couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed that Leliana hadn’t told her.  
“Leliana said that she didn’t want your first meeting with him to be colored by suspicion.” Nenna could understand the reasoning. But still. She was supposed to be the inquisitor. She knew she was very young to be leading an organisation this big but she had hoped the people could trust her. Silently she vowed to herself to do better so the others in the inquisition didn’t feel the need to keep things from her.  
“We can’t give up yet though. I’m gonna try again tomorrow alone or at least talk to Healer without others listening in.”  
“Aye, you do have a skill in recruiting people.” Varric grinned. “I think I’m gonna go take a drink before going to bed. Anyone want to join?” Cassandra just shook her head in denial.  
“No I’m gonna head in for the night.”  
“And I’m joining Cassandra. If I’m gonna have a chance to convince Healer tomorrow I need to sleep.”  
“I join Varric. I could use a drink before bed.” Varric and Dorian left the room to head downstairs. After the door closed Nenna started to get ready for bed. For a while it was quiet in the room. When Nenna was just gonna lay down in the bed she heard Cassandra behind her.  
“Nenna I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about the healer.” The Inquisitor turned around to smile at Cassandra and shake her head.  
“You got nothing to be sorry for. I completely understand why Leliana asked you to not say anything.”  
“That doesn’t matter!” Nenna was shocked by the outburst. “You are the Inquisitor you have a right to know and…” Cassandra trailed off.  
“And?” Nenna tilted her head.  
“And you are my friend.” She smiled.  
“Thank you Cassandra.” Nenna blinked in surprise when Cassandra suddenly turned her back to her. Cassandra’s her seemed a bit red? Nenna stared at Cassandra back in confusion.  
“ANYWAY! We should get to sleep. Good night Inquisitor.”  
“Good night…” After they blown out the candles and Nenna gotten under the covers she stared at the ceiling. The whole day just spinning around in her mind. The healer, the suspicions of him being from Tevinter. Then it was Cassandra’s weird behavior.” In the end Nenna fell asleep.

\---

Healer let out a heavy sigh when he closed the door to his hut. He could not begrudge the Inquisitor. She was young and leading the inquisition was a heavy burden to bear. She could not afford to help every village she came across. He understood, he really did. Especially when he had been in her shoes once. Being the only one able to kill what his world called gods forced you to make sacrifices. But here there was, no primals and there was others that could do the job they wanted him for.

Healer continued to work on potions late into the night. He was cleaning up the workbench when he heard shouting coming from outside. Healer was just about to turn around and investigate when a banging started up at the door.  
“Healer help!” The voice belonged to one of the men in the village. Healer rushed to the door and threw it open.  
“Mr.Harper what’s wrong?” As soon as he opened the door the smell of burning wood and screams assaulted his senses.  
“You need to come and help! Demons are attacking the village!” Healer snatched the wooden staff that stood beside the door before he rushed out after Arthur Harper. The sight that greeted him was one of burning buildings and people fleeing the demons. Healer could see that some were already dead.  
The members of the Inquisition together with the Inquisitor was already fighting the demons and trying to save as many villagers as they could.  
“Did you have to jinx us Dorian?!” The beardless dwarf, Varric Tethras was using a crossbow to shoot down demons from a distance.  
“How could I have known this was gonna happen?” The mage, Dorian Pavus was throwing fireball at the same time as demons that already been killed rose up again to attack their brethren.  
“Can you two stop bickering and help instead!” The tall human woman, Cassandra used her shield to push a demon away from her only to kill it with her sword shortly after.  
“You know them Cassandra they can’t be quiet to save their lives!” The inquisitor, Nenna Lavellan was moving in and out of the shadows going behind demons to take them down with daggers.  
But it wasn’t the inquisition that concerned the healer. After giving the battlefield a cursory overview he followed Harper to the wounded.  
“Get all everyone to the inn!” The healers voice got the villagers moving. He heard a crying child and spun around only to see Chris standing in front of a burning building. The house had collapsed and Healer could faintly see a hand sticking out of the rubble. He turned and ran to get Chris. Just as Healer reached the child he heard a shout.  
“Healer look out!” Without having to think about it threw up a shield. The heat from the burning demon singed the cloak as it’s claws scraped against the shield. Healer didn’t it give a chance to recover, enveloped it in stone and crushed it. Healer picked up Chris in his arms and ran for the inn.

When Nenna saw the rage demon that was about to attack Healer from behind she was afraid that she would see him die. But the second she shouted the warning a shimmering blue shield materialized around him. Her eyes widened in surprise she never seen that spell before and being surrounded by mages she seen a lot. But as soon as she was sure the demon had been safely disposed of she turned back to the battle. Figuring out the mystery healer would have to come later.  
“Make sure the villagers get to safety!”

\---¨

Inside the inn you could hear crying and sound of people in pain. Healer had entrusted Chris to Annabelle before he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.  
“Show me the people with the most critical injuries.”  
“You should start with Matthias he is the worst off.” Mr. Harper led Healer to a man in his twenties. Half his body seemed to be burned and claw marks stretched across his face. “He tried to shield most of us when they started to come please help him.”  
“You don’t need to beg. I will do whatever I can to make sure he survives.” Healer knelt beside the Matthias before he stretched out his hands to let his aether flow into the burned body.  
“I need someone to get me boiling water and the cleanest fabric you can find. Please move all the injured together with the worst ones together...”

As Healer gave everyone instructions Nenna's group finished of the last of the demons.  
“Make sure the fire won’t spread and check that everyone alive has been moved to the inn.” Sweat was running down Nenna's brow as she sheathed her daggers.  
“Yes Inquisitor.” She couldn’t help feel a twinge in her heart when Nenna could finally take in the destruction. Except for the inn and two other small houses everything else had burned down. She wondered how many had died to the demons and how many died to the fire. Walking through the rubble searching for survivors hoping against hope to find more people alive. Coming up beside Varric she looked out over the village.  
“How many people do you think died?” Looking up at Nenna before he too turned to look at the ruins.  
“I hope at least one third survived.” was Varric's answer after a short silence.  
“Everyone alive has been moved to the inn inquisitor.”  
“Thank you Cassandra. Let us go to the inn and see if we can be of any help.”  
“Dorian already went to help.” The inquisitor nodded and turned towards the building housing the remaining survivors.

The sight that met them when they entered the building surprised them. A glittering dome was covering part of the room that housed the injured while Healer was crouching over a groaning woman. Nenna found Dorian applying what little healing magic he knew to the injured.  
“Wha…?” Nenna didn’t get to finish her question before Dorian interrupted her.  
“It’s some kind of healing magic” He gestured to the bubble. “I have never seen anything like it before. But the wounded are slowly healing inside it.” And Dorian was right. Nenna could see wounds slowly closing up. “In fact none of the magic he is using is familiar to me.” Nenna looks over at the healer only to meet the man's eyes. She is surprised when she realizes she could see his eyes. One being gold while the other is blue.  
“Is it safe to go outside?” He asked her.  
“Yes, all the demons are gone.” He nodded before he turned towards the man that had been with the mayor at the inn when they first came.  
“Mr. Mason go to my house and get my medicine bag.  
“Yes healer.” The man rose from where he was crouching in front of a woman and a child.  
“Cassandra go with him to make sure nothing happens.”  
“Yes Inquisitor.”

\---

While Healer worked through the night and into the morning trying to save as many people as he could Nenna, Cassandra, Varric and Dorian helped where they could. In the end they lost three of the people that had been injured and Varric had been right. Only about one third of the village survived the night.

The healer sat by one of the tables drinking water looking out over the villagers that had taken them inn. The mayor sat beside him.  
“Can you rebuild the village?”  
“With winter being this close? No, we have to find refugee somewhere and fast. Especially with people being wounded.” Healer let his gaze sweep the remove lost in thought. Several minutes went by in silence. Mayor looked on in surprise when the man beside stood up and strode over to the Inquisitor.  
“Inquisitor Lavellan.” The woman in question turned around.  
“Yes? What can I do for you Healer?”  
“I join the Inquisition.” Lavellan's face brightened but before she could say anything the healer continued.  
“On one condition.”  
“What is it?”  
“The Inquisition has to take the survivors of Lothering.” He said and gestured to the people around him. Shout of protests rose among them.  
“You don’t have to force yourself for us!”  
“We will be fine!”  
“You don’t have to do that!” Healer spun around to look at them.  
“You have been welcomed me in your homes and families without question. I’m very fortunate to have met you all. Please let me repay your kindness and if not for me do it for you family so they don’t have to starve this winter.” Silence descended on the room. The mayor studied the man that lived with them for almost a year now.  
“Are you sure? You don’t need to do this if you don’t want to.” Healer smiled at the gruff man.  
“Yes, I’m sure.” The Mayor heaved a sigh.  
“Well then Inquisitor what do you say?” The mayor eyed the woman with stern eyes.  
“I accept your conditions.” She was quick to say while sending a apology to Josephine that was gonna have to make room for about 20 people. The healer inclined his head towards Lavellan with a smile.  
“Well then if I’m to join the Inquisition a formal introduction is in order.” Healer lowered his hood and the sight that met the group shocked them. The two different colored eyes that Nenna saw earlier was set in a sharp face with a scar adorning the right side of his face and blonde hair fell into his eyes. But what shocked them the most was the ears. The long pointy ears. He was an elf. Though he didn’t look like any elf they seen before.  
“My name is Ion Za’axiv.” Ion bowed to the inquisitor as he had done the first time they met. After Nenna recovered from her shock she smiled brightly at her fellow elf.  
“Welcome to the inquisition healer Ion Za’axiv.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language so if you find any mistakes please tell me.  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. It will be slow updating since I don't have a lot of time and I need to refresh my memory of Inquisition.  
> I hope the characters isn't too ooc but if they are....  
> Anyway hopefully I will see everyone at the next chapter.


End file.
